Lily
by raindancer37
Summary: Lily is a rebelious girl who is forced to move from England and live with her brother in Arizona after her parents are killed in a car accident. She feels like the out of place British girl and longs for an escape. Then she recieves a letter.....
1. Default Chapter

_Authors Note: This is my disclaimer. These characters are not mine. I do not own the characters. Now go away and be happy. Please R&R. _

Lily sat in her desk during study hall, half hoping that maybe a tornado would rip through the school and save her from dying of boredom. It was a wasted prayer, however, they never got any tornados in Arizona.

Maggie Turner, a girl that sat across the row from her was showing off a magazine clipping featuring Orlando Bloom, while Josh Dario was belching the ABC's as loud as he could. Lily longed to escape from the juvenility of it all, and couldn't help feeling like a trapped animal.

The room slid in and out of focus as she struggled to keep her eyes open when...

WHAM!!!

The next thing she felt was considerable pain in her head. Her head had hit the desk remarkably hard when she fell asleep. It would have been funny, if it hadn't hurt so much.

Every head in the class turned and looked at her, but Lily had suddenly become fascinated with a crack in the ceiling. She sighed, could life get any worse?

Lily trudged home from school that day with an army of homework. It didn't help that she had to walk the two miles to her brother's house in the Arizona heat.

"It wouldn't feel so hot if you didn't insist on wearing that God-awful black all the time," her brother's fiancé was always telling her.

Lily's response was usually a rude hand gesture followed by a word like "ditz", "airhead" or "dyke". It wasn't that Lily disliked her sister-in-law to be; she despised her with a passion beyond what words can express. She would never forgive Daemon for falling in love with that obnoxious slut.

Not that her brother cared what Lily thought; all he cared about was beer, football and his scum of the earth fiancé. Lily knew that he only let her live with him because he had no choice. Being her only living relative, he was her legal guardian until she was of age. When that day came, it would only be a matter of minutes before he chucked her out.

If her parents were alive, things would be so much better, and Lily would still be living in her beloved England. Now it seemed as though she was doomed to live out her life in the Arizona desert with a brother who wouldn't have minded if Lily was kidnapped on the way home. He probably wouldn't even notice she was missing.

When Lily was nine, she and her parents were involved in a terrible car accident. Her parents had been killed immediately, but Lily had survived suffering only minor head injuries. Since she had no other relatives, she was forced to leave her home and friends and move to a desert with a brother she hardly knew.

That was three years ago and Lily was now twelve and just finishing up the sixth grade. In two weeks she would be on summer vacation.

"Yippee." Lily thought darkly, "A whole three months living on spaghettios and watching my brother and his girlfriend make out on the couch."

She couldn't have known, of course, that what the summer had in store for her would change her life forever.


	2. Letter

"I'm home!" Lily called as she gratefully stepped into the air-conditioned apartment. She dumped her book bag onto the floor and walked into the kitchen. Her brother's fiancé, Liz, was sitting in the living room, sipping coffee with her pinky stuck out. Lilly made a face, disgusted with the fact that Liz's bloated bum had found it's resting place in her mother's favorite chair. She was about to say something about it when Daemon walked out of the bathroom garbed only in a towel. He didn't even notice Lily, but immediately pranced over to where Liz was sitting and began to snuffle her ear. Not wanting to witness yet another episode in her sexually active brother's life, Lily grabbed an apple and bolted to her room.

Once behind the safety of a locked door, Lily flipped on her stereo so as not to hear any noises that might escape from the adjacent room. Gwen Stefani's voice filled the room as Lily pulled out her writing notebook.

"At least I can write stories about people with more interesting lives than me," she thought to herself as she began to write where she had left off yesterday.

She became so engrossed with what she was doing, that it took her at least fifteen minutes to realize that something was tapping on her window. She whipped around, wondering what could possibly be making noise on her third story window.

"Shit!!!" Lily was so taken aback by the large tawny owl sitting on her window sill that she toppled off her bed in surprise.

When she finally righted herself, the owl was still there, getting more and more annoyed with the fact that he was being ignored.

"Shoo!" Lily shouted. "Go away!"

This only made the owl more impatient and he began to claw at the window.

"Hey! Stop!" Lilly screeched as the owl started to scratch up the screen. She had no choice but to let him in. So, against her better judgment, Lily let the owl into her room.

As soon as it was inside her room, the owl calmed down and stuck out its leg, which, Lily noticed, had a letter attached to it. Without even removing it, Lily could read the address in shining green ink: Lillian Hullafax, Apt. 2D, Phoenix, Arizona, Bedroom Facing The Street.

Confused, Lily took the letter from the bird and absentmindedly stroked its head as she stared down at the address. She stood there for fifteen minutes without moving before the owl, losing its patience with this strange girl, abruptly took off, flying out the window and disappearing into the sea of rooftops.

The owl's flight shook Lily out of her dreamlike state and she began to open the letter with trembling fingers.

"Dear Miss Hullafax,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."


	3. Back in England

Lily blinked, shook her head several times and looked down at the letter again, thinking that she must have read it incorrectly. However, there were the words, standing out plain and clear in the same shining green ink. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" At first she thought it might be some kind of prank, but something in the gut of her stomach told her that it was no such thing. She had heard of places like this, and was certainly aware that witches and wizards existed, but she had never even imagined that she could be one of them. She was of course, muggle born.

Suddenly she snapped out of her dreamlike state. This was her chance; she could go back to England and escape Arizona and Phoenix Elementary School forever. That is, if her brother agreed to let her go. But she knew he would, he had been waiting for two whole years to be rid of her and now was his chance. The only problem she could think of was money. It was of course, free of charge to attend Hogwarts, but Lily knew that books were expensive. How would she be able to afford all of the textbooks?

Just as she contemplated this, a small slip of parchment fell out of the envelope and fluttered to the floor. She jumped off her bed and stooped down to pick it up.

Miss Hullafax,

It has come to our attention that your parents left you a large some of money stored away in a muggle bank in London, England. Here is the code to the safe, take the money to the Leaky Caldron on August 13th and you will be got in touch with. Remember to spend the money wisely, it must last you seven years at Hogwarts.

Sincerely yours,

Professor Dumbledore

Headmaster

Lily nearly danced with joy as she read the letter. Without stopping to shut the window, she ran out of her room and into the living room. Her brother and Liz were making out on the couch.

"Daemon!!! I've been accepted to a boarding school in England!!! It's a school of witchcraft and wizardry!!! Hogpimple or something!!!! Its free to attend so can I go please please please!!!!"

Three short months later, Lily stood at the entrance of the Leaky Caldron. She couldn't believe it; she was back in England and about to attend one of the finest schools of magic in the world.

The entire plane ride had been bliss as she anticipated being back in her homeland at last. Now she stood, waiting for whoever was supposed to come for her. She was dressed in a black and red plaid miniskirt, a black tank top, and black knee high boots. Her long red hair hung around her shoulders in its usual wavy state and her light green eyes sparkled with anticipation.

Just as she was beginning to wonder if anyone was coming for her, someone behind her said, "Lily Hullafax?"

Lily whirled around and was greeted by a bright green gaze that rivaled her own.


End file.
